


Matt and the Great Fangirling Escapade

by InsomniacWanderingGhost



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacWanderingGhost/pseuds/InsomniacWanderingGhost
Summary: Foggy would like to point out that he didn’t realize that he had created a fangirl monster when this all started.





	Matt and the Great Fangirling Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed, so feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.

It was their third year of law school, and it was a few days before Halloween, and with it came the obligatory Halloween party. Or get together. Marci swore that it wouldn’t be more than ten people. It was, however, costume mandatory. Foggy figured he’d go smart and lazy seeing as how Matt wasn’t one to kick up a fuss about costumes. Some face paint and a cat ears headband, and viola, Foggy would be the cutest cat to ever grace Columbia Law. He wasn’t prepared for Matt Murdock to have a change of heart however.

“We have to go as Toph and Sokka”, Matt insisted.

\-------

Second year mid-terms were coming up, and Matt Murdock was doing a convincing imitation of a blob. He was laid out across their floor in front of his laptop with his earbuds in his ears, one hand balancing a coffee mug on his stomach. They’d been prepping for a week now. Well, in Matt’s case probably longer because he was an overachieving nerdchild.

Matt groaned and shifted, putting a hand to his face. Foggy heard him try to say something, but as Matt was still facepalming, all he heard was mumbles.

“What was that buddy? I don’t speak blobbish.” Matt turned his head a little.

“Nnnn, we should go through the cue cards again.”

Foggy had been studying in his bed, he looked down at all the mess. There was cheatsheets, cue cards and snack wrappers strewn across his bed. His laptop sat on some books by his right knee. There was, at least, 20 tabs open on his laptop.

Foggy threw his hands up in the air, “You know what? No. No,no,no. We are taking a break! Right now.”

He started gathering up the mess on his bed. He was a little surprised Matt hadn’t complained about the smell of their room yet. He usually wrinkled his nose, and passive-aggressively made Foggy help tidy. Foggy just took it as an indication that he was correct in forcing a break.

Matt sat up, “But...” “No buts!”, Foggy interrupted, “We are going to watch something. Something fun.”

Matt rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was in sweats, with his hair sticking up. Foggy refused to think of what a cute picture it made. Finishing shoving everything in piles onto his desk, Foggy closed down everything on his laptop, and brought up Netflix. Now he just had to find that something fun. The browser loaded.

“Oh. Perfect.”, said Foggy. Avatar the Last Airbender, the first thing to pop up. “Netflix algorithm gods, you know me so well.”

Matt slide to the end of the bed, “What is it?”

“Come over here buddy, we can share my bed. I think you’ll like this one”, Foggy shifted over, letting Matt slide in beside him. The bed was small enough that they were pressed in together. Balancing the laptop between their two laps, Foggy hit play.

They comfortably watched three episodes. Foggy was proud of his colorful narrating, he even got a few belly laughs out of Matt.

Mid-terms passed, the rest of the year flying by. Whenever they needed a quiet break they’d put on Avatar the Last Airbender, until a quiet day in the middle of the summer they got to the episode The Blind Bandit. To be honest Foggy had been waiting for this, he wasn’t sure what Matt would think.

Foggy narrated. Matt went quiet when they introduced Toph. Too quiet. His face went a little blank even. Foggy debated stopping and checking in, but just kept narrating, hoping for the best.

When the episode was done, Foggy paused it, “What do you think? She’s kinda awesome right?”

Matt was biting his lip, “Can we watch the next one?”

Foggy was surprised. That was the third one. Matt was strict about the no more than three episodes rule. Sometimes he even insisted they only watch one or two if he felt they shouldn’t spend their time on it. Well, what the hell? It was a Friday, it was summer, time for a marathon.

Foggy shifted in the bed, bumping against Matt, “Yeah buddy, let’s watch the next one.”

Matt relaxed after that. His smile was huge. Whenever Toph made a blind joke he even made that surprised giggle, the one that Foggy usually had to try hard to catch him by surprise to hear. After each episode Matt would bite his lip and throw his “I don’t want to impose but can we” face at Foggy. How was he supposed to resist that?

So, they watched the rest of the season, and the next on Saturday. The only pause the first night was when Matt made Foggy look up Toph’s fighting style, Matt just nodded and they continued on. After two nights in a row narrating Foggy’s voice was scrapped raw, but he considered it a job well done.

The only result from the marathon binge-watching that Foggy could tell was his scratchy, sore throat for the following week and that was that, he didn’t hear Matt mention Avatar The Last Airbender again all summer.

\-----

So, when Matt uttered the statement, “We have to go as Toph and Sokka”, Foggy was rather surprised. He went with the only logical strand his brain he could catch, “I’m looking at you like you’re tots crazy right now Matty. When did we aquire funds to spend on costumes?” Eating at his desk Foggy gave Matt what he thought of as his most speculative tone of voice.

Ignoring him Matt was throwing his coat on, “We’re going to the consignment store right now.” He grabbed his cane and went to the front door.

“Come on Foggy”, he said with some urgency.

“So, you’re just going to take advantage of my crafty skills shamelessly? Seeing as how I’m the one with the costume making experience?”, Foggy said around a mouthful of ramen noodles.

Matt wrinkled his nose at him but didn’t say anything about Foggy’s eating habits. Apparently, he really did want to go as Toph and Sokka. Instead Matt said, “Yes, please”

“Ok, ok”, Foggy tried to say as he stuffed as much ramen in his mouth as he could and get up at the same time. There was no stopping Matty sometimes.

At the consignment store they found green shorts and t-shirt, and a couple curtains they figured they could cut up for Matt to be Toph. For Foggy’s Sokka costume they got a blue bathrobe. In the middle of looking through the racks Foggy asked,

“Why couldn’t I be someone else? Like I’d be amazing as The Boulder”, Foggy puffed up his chest and deepened his voice, “The Boulder does not like these bright green plaid shorts”

Matt threw back his head and laughed. He deflated quickly, his stance shifted forward, tensing up, “No. You have to be Sokka.”

Foggy waited for him to elaborate, but Matt just stood there with a weak smile on his face, his ‘I know I don’t have a good explanation but please don’t ask more’ face. Foggy wasn’t used to it in this context however, it was usually reserved for Matt’s bouts of insomniac walking or too long conversations about Matty’s past. And with this look Foggy realized that Avatar the Last Airbender, of all things, had firmly been put into the ‘we are not talking about it’ category.

The sound of Foggy pushing the hangers along the metal rack was the only sound between them for a moment. Foggy was bewildered but...well...it was just being added to a list of things he’d do for Matt Murdock.

Foggy looked over to Matt, “Ok, I guess I’m Sokka”

He got a small, grateful smile from Matt, and that was that.

They stopped at the dollar store after they were done at the consignment store. Picking up a few things to make the accessories out of. They slowly lost the tension from the conversation at the consignment store.

Back at the dorm Foggy had brought out his glue gun and sewing kit. Matt sat on his bed, cutting the arms off Foggy’s blue robe. Foggy was on the floor, working on the head band for Matt’s Toph costume. It was a simple green headband, green stock paper, and the crafty use of his glue gun.

“And to think my mother said that it would be a waste to bring my supplies to law school”, said Foggy.

A couple days later they were a hit at the Halloween costume party. They weren’t Foggy’s most perfect costumes, but they looked not bad for being made so quickly. Matt even went barefoot. Whenever anyone asked Matt, he told people that he liked Toph and Sokka well enough but that it was Foggy’s idea to go as them.

\--------

Years passed. After everything, Fisk, finding out about Matt’s powers and extracurricular activities, Karen finding out about Matt, the end of their practice, Midland Circle falling, Fisk returning, deciding to start a new firm, they were finally, finally hitting an equilibrium.

Foggy and Karen were more accepting of the Daredevil part of Matt, and Matt was slowly learning that he could go to them first when trouble popped up.

Presently they were slogging their way through one of the bigger cases. It was late, most of their day had been focusing on their individual smaller cases. This one needed attention before the week was out.

Foggy was seated at the conference room table. Karen was concentrating on trying to find a lead through their clients’ accounts books across from him. Matt had gone to fetch more coffee for them. Their new office had a breakroom this time, unlike their kitchenette hallway previously.

“Where’s Miss Mitchell’s witness statement?”, Foggy asked Matt, they were two rooms over but Foggy had gotten used to not raising his voice.

“It’s on my laptop. Remember she’s in San Francisco right now, so they sent it via email. You can look, should be at the top of the inbox”, Matt yelled.

Foggy got up and walked around the conference table to Matt’s laptop. Going to press on the email icon, a file caught his eye.

“ATLA fanfiction”, Foggy read out loud. He heard a clatter that sounded suspiciously like a spoon hitting the floor. Immediately he felt an urge to tease Matt tugging at his chest.

Karen’s head rose from where she was leaning over her work. “ATLA?”

Matt rushed into the conference room. He quickly closed his laptop, just barely missing Foggy’s hand.

Foggy yipped, “Hey!”

Matt was red in the face. Foggy tried to recall the last time he’d seen him so embarrassed.

“Sorry, um, sorry, Matt stuttered out, “That’s…nothing. Nothing.”

Foggy raised his eyebrows in Karen’s direction. Karen looked intrigued. Well, that spelled the end of whatever this was that Matt was trying to keep to himself.

Karen leaned forward in her chair saying more slowly, “ATLA?”

Matt was still red and was now fidgeting where he stood. Foggy was delighted, it was such a rare sight. Foggy tipped his head back and closed his eyes, “ATLA”, he continued thinking for a moment, and then he had it.

Foggy opened his eyes, “Oh, oh, I know! It’s Avatar The Last Airbender! You were so weird about it.”

Karen tipped her head to the side in thought, “Avatar, that’s a cartoon right?”

His fingers lightly tapping the closed laptop in front of him, Matt cleared his voice roughly, “Toph is awesome.”

Karen looked mildly bewildered at that. Snorting, Foggy suddenly understood a long-time mystery, “A blind ass-kicking little girl who can feel vibration with her feet. Oh my god, you loser.”

Matt looked hurt at that, weakly saying, “Hey!”

Foggy barreled on, “You got so weird about it because it related to your ultra, super secret!”

There was a pause in conversation as the three of them digested this, or in Karen’s case just tried to figure out what was going on. Then, like a dam breaking, Matt gushes,

“She can feel vibrations through her feet. Through her feet! And everyone thinks she’s so helpless, but she’s, like, the best fighter. And let’s be honest badgermoles sound like such a better teacher then Stick. And she’s just funny, you know? And Southern Praying Mantis style is fascinating”, Matt accompanies this with a slow movement that Foggy vaguely recognizes as Toph’s earthbending style, “Of course, I rely much more on kicks then Toph ever does, but it would make sense to stick to the ground more if your strongest sense is vibrations through the ground. She uses her ears too, which is, you know, cool.”

At this point both Foggy and Karen are giggling uncontrollably. Grinning and still in a Toph-like fighting pose, Matt's expression slowly morphs to one of embarrassment again. He straightens up, one hand going to needlessly straighten his tie.

Karen urges, “Oh, no, no. Come on, keep going, don’t be like that. I want to hear more about this…Toph girl.”

“I have a better idea”, Foggy says, “I think it’s marathon time…or you know after we’re done with our adult obligation of work stuff, _then_ it’s marathon time.”

Looking apologetic Karen looks down at the account books in front of her and points out, “I have an 8:00am start tomorrow. You too for that matter.”

Foggy sighs, “Matty, why did we choose to do such a demanding job?”

Sitting down and opening his laptop again Matt gives Foggy a crocked smile, “Truth and justice?”

“Yeah, yeah, ok, work, sleep, more work, and _then _a few episodes to get Karen hooked, more sleep and work, and slowly more episodes”, Foggy starts towards the breakroom to grab the coffee that Matt so irresponsibly forgot.

He says quietly on his way, “It’s nice. To see you like that.”

The rest of the night is spent in quiet, working through everything they needed to build their case.

As they are walking out of their office building, Karen wandering ahead, Matt puts his hand to Foggy’s chest to hold him back. “I wouldn’t have loved Toph near as much if it wasn’t for your narrating.”

Foggy’s chest tightened, touched he asks, “So, why was I Sokka?”

Matt’s hand feels warm on his chest, it shifts with Matt slightly when he shrugs his shoulders and grins, “Toph loves Sokka obviously.”

“Really? That’s who you’re shipping?”, Foggy responds with incredibility.

“Foggy”, he draws out Foggy’s name slowly, like he does when he is feeling both fond and exasperated. 

Karen hollers from the end of the block, “Are you two coming or not?”

They both start towards her, Matt’s hand automatically going to Foggy’s elbow. Feeling fond and exasperated himself, hopeful too, Foggy decides to give Matt a break, “I’ll play Sokka to your Toph any day”. Pausing for dramatic effect Foggy adds, “Next time we go to a Halloween party, you are taking all the fangirling credit.”

Matt laughs and slides his hand from Foggy’s elbow to his hand, “Ok. I can do that.”


End file.
